coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Highfield Prison
(in reality the exterior of the Castle Armoury Drill Hall on Castle Street in Bury]] Highfield Prison houses male offenders, either on remand or serving full custodial sentences and is located in Weatherfield on Bentham Parkway. It housed quite a few male residents from Coronation Street alone. Present known offenders Jim McDonald was incarcerated after a failed attempt to rob a branch of the Lancashire & Fyle Building Society in April 2011. He was desperately trying to obtain a sum of £120,000 to enable his former wife Liz to purchase the Rovers Return Inn. After being found guilty, Jim was ordered to serve a minimum sentence of seven years. Some time after his imprisonment, he began selling alcohol to the inmates under the alias of "The Landlord". Robert Preston sent here for attacking Rich. Darryl Parkins, the father of Craig Tinker, was some time into serving his sentence there in 2016. Past offenders John Stape was held at the prison between 2008 and 2009 for kidnapping Rosie Webster. In January 2009 John was found guilty of the offence and ordered to serve a two year sentence, although would be eligible for parole after twelve months. John and his fiancée Fiz Brown were married in the prison's chapel on 1st October 2009, and he was subsequently released the following month. Gary Windass served a two month sentence from June to August 2009 after he admitted burgling 5 Grasmere Drive - the residence of Audrey Roberts. Unaware who the property belonged to, David Platt set Gary up to commit the offence but he was foiled when Ted Page caught him in the house and phoned the police. Upon his release, Gary threatened to have David beaten up for framing him. Tony Gordon was held at the prison between 2009 and 2010 after being arrested and charged for the murder of Liam Connor. In May of that year, he broke out of the prison with the assistance of former cellmate Robbie Sloane in order to get revenge on estranged wife Carla Connor. When Peter Barlow was accused of murdering Tina McIntyre in July 2014, he was remanded at the prison and shared a cell with Eugene Clelland (who was also on remand, although his alleged offence was never disclosed). Being an alcoholic Peter craved booze, and came into contact with Jim through his illicit activities. Peter was found guilty of murdering Tina in October that year and sentenced to life imprisonment with an order to serve a minimum of fifteen years, however he was acquitted when Rob Donovan was exposed as the true assailant. Rob was sentenced in December 2014 and ordered to serve twenty-five years for the murder of Tina McIntyre. Twelve months later, he sent out a visiting order to his ex-fiancée Tracy Barlow and revealed to his cellmate Ian Rigby that he had been unable to move on since Tracy and his sister Carla Connor were both to blame for him being sent down. Rob broke out of the prison in April 2017 and was hidden away by Tracy. Trivia *At this moment in time, one former Coronation Street resident resides at this prison, that being Jim McDonald. It is unknown if Karl Munro was sent here following his conviction for the murder of Sunita Alahan. Category:Prisons